Glen Schreiber
Glen Schreiber was a squire of Zerestria. He is voiced by Terashima Takuma in the drama CDs. Appearance & Personality Glen has light hair and eyes and is often seen with a smile on his face. Glen is very loyal, kind and selfless. He always think of others, holding no desires or ambitions to himself. Due to his social status, Glen wants to support and repay Bart his kindness as family. History Glen's mother Stella, was one of the humans taken away to the war front to be used as "blood tanks" - donors of blood used fore magic requiring blood sacrifice, even though it was long forbidden by the church. At the campsite she was approached by Thornton Aliphard who raped her. Frederick Belbania, who found out about this, wanted to make amends for his subordinate's deed and offered to hire Stella in his manor. After few months, Stella discovered that she was pregnant and Frederick took her in as his concubine, even though he wasn't the father of the child. It was kept a secret from the rest of the family aside from his wife, who often wept about Stella's hardships. Glen was raised as a bastard son of Frederick and was hated by 2nd son of Belbania, Dolgerg. However, he got along very well with Bart Belbania, who thought of him as an older brother. Glen was raised proudly believing he was the son of Frederick, even though he couldn't officially become part of Belbania's household due to his mother's unknown background. He learned the truth about his true sire from his mother when she fell ill and those were her last dying words. Glen confronted Frederick about it and he confirmed all of it. When Glen was 15 years old, he and Bart was sent to a royal military school. There, they befriended Cotton on the first day of school. Not long after, Glen was sent on the battlefield, even though aristocratic children weren't supposed to be. He survived with minor injuries, but it left him with trauma. He was sent with Bart to the Reinsberg castle to be one of Princess Veronica's squires who pledged their loyalties to her, signified with a specially made earring wore on the left ear. He lost that earring on the first day and was searching for it in the nearby bushes when Veronica approached him for the first time. His ear was bleeding and the princess thought it was a waste to lose so much blood, which led to the situation in which Glen thought the princess was thinking about them as just tools, which later turned out not to be the truth. They quickly become close, with him often visiting Princess Veronica's room, sitting in the window, drinking wine and talking. That led to Zerestria's people in the castle thinking of them as lovers. During Moswick's attack on the castle, Glen learned about Bart's death in the battle and later was able to meet with Veronica and Rida. He got an order from the princess to go and stop Eugene while she entrusted him with her own earring. It is yet unclear what happened afterwards, but his last moments were of him lying on the ground, bleeding while begging Veronica to kill him with magic so he could be resurrected and take his revenge. Veronica refused at first because even if they were reincarnated, they would not have memories of their past life. However, Glen vowed to remember it and Veronica agreed to kill him, but before she could kill Glen, the pillar of light by Prince Eugene was seen to take shape and it killed them both. Relationships Veronica Veronica's friend, though he's been mistaken as her lover. He has confessed to Rida that he's in love with Veronica. Veronica tried to kill Glen in the end by his request but they were both killed at the same time by the pillar of light. Bart Belbania Bart sees Glen as his older brother. Glen has a lot of respect for Bart and wishes to repay him. Cotton Olve Glen met Cotton when they both attend the Silenia Royal Military Academy to become Knights. They became close friends after. Trivia *Glen likes taking a stroll through the woods. *He likes card games. *He dislikes sweets, his elder brother Dolgerg, and winter. *Glen has a scar on his left ear from when he lost his earring. *He always talks in a carefree way even with Princess Veronica. It comes off as rude and he's often scolded by Bart for his manners. *He tends to walk with his gaze focused on where he walks, downside - as he says, he doesn't want to miss dropped money, rare animals or plants. *He's left-handed. Category:Characters Category:Zerestria Category:Past life Category:Belbania House Category:Alphard House